Timeless
by Red Writing Express
Summary: The Ooo crew and the Aaa gang hate each other. Bruno Gumball, the leader of Ooo Crew, hated Marshall Lee, the leader of Aaa biker gang. Marshall Lee protects his baby sis, Marceline, like no tomorrow. Marceline runs into Bonnibel, Bruno's little sister. This means trouble... "You're the girl I've been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl."
1. Beach Day

**A/N: HEY GUYS! WE AREN'T DEAD. THE BOYS AND I JUST REALLY WANTED TO DO A BUBBLINE AU. THIS IS KINDA BASED OFF THE NEW HIT MOVIE THAT DISNEY RELEASED CALLED Teen Beach Movie. WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING. AND IF WE GET REVIEWS, WE PROMISED TO UPDATE ALL OUR STORIES. ALL. OF. THEM.**

The sounds of waves roared as water splashed over hard, sharp rocks. Teenagers ran over the soft sand of the beach., Adventure Beach located in Timeless. The teenagers sped around, singing - yes, singing - about how the beach was so perfect and great. "_Blue skies, Gentle breeze, What a day, Sunshine and sweet harmonies, Time to play, No more complications, From now on just, Good vibrations!_"

Suddenly, a jeep creeped up under a shade. A group of surfers leaped out, running towards their beach. Yes, they called it theirs. For they were the "rulers" of the beach; the best surfers to ever walk upon that sand. The gang was called Ooo. They all escaped the jeep, releasing harmony-aligned pitches as they did so. Finally, after a full minute, a ginger-haired boy stepped out of the jeep and onto the sand. He flashed his perfect toothy grin. He wore a button-up short sleeve with green and salmon colored flower design with matching green swim trunks. He left it unbuttoned like every other guy in their gang to show off their muscles. His hair was combed perfectly. Shortly, after catching a glimpse of the sun shining bright and a short inhale of ocean air, he chased after his gang and joined the others in their celebration. "_On my way, Feeling fine, Can see my reflection in my surfboard shine, Can hardly wait, To cause' a commotion, C'mon everyone! Jump into the ocean!_" He sang.

A girl that shared much in common with the boy, including hair color and blue eyes, wore a green bikini that matched his outfit. She also had a matching shirt with a different color pattern. She jumped next to him, smiling and popped her collar. "_Flying high! Just outta reach! No ands, ifs, buts! We're nuts for the beach!_" Her singing was in pitch with his yet in a feminine tone. They all cheered and gathered in a circle with everyone on the beach known as a surfer. "_Surf, Surf!_" The Ooo gang sang.

"Woo!" Everyone cheered, dancing around.

"_Surf, Surf Crazy_!"

"Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf Crazy!"

"_Ride the perfect waves, Say hi to the sky_."

"Hi, Hi to the sky!"

"_Surf, Surf Sand! It's a bikini wonderland! Summers on! And we're gonna, Surf, Surf Crazy_!"

The girl grinned and joined in again. "_The radio blasts! And here's the plan_,"

The boy interrupted, causing her to narrow her eyes a bit annoyed. "_We'll soak up the sun, And get the ultimate tan!_" He sang, flexing his arms. "_We can hardly wait. To show our devotion_!"

"_Here we go again. Into the ocean!_" She sang. They joined arms and danced about, singing in unison. "_Now's the time, So here's the speech, No rules at all, Have a ball at the beach_!"

The crowd of water-lovers and beach visitors danced in perfect unison and sang the chorus again. You think it'd be weird to dance and sing with perfect lyrics from the top of your head, but apparently not in Timeless. "Burgers hot!" The boy licked his lips.

"Water's warm!" She wrapped her arm around his neck, smiling excitedly.

"A cool seaside bash!" A boy with blonde hair sang, sliding into the sand.

"Catch a wave," The leader grinned.

"Turn it up!" A blonde girl sang, dancing across the soft ground.

"Make a splash. Make a splash! Make a splash!" They all sang in unison. "Owwww!" They howled. They all lined up with their surfboards with their ginger-haired leader starting off.

"I'm Bruno!" He announced, jumping out of the way with his surfboard tucked under his built arm.

"Bonni!" The girl cheered, following his lead.

"Finn!" The blonde boy shot a toothy grin before leaping away.

"Fionna!"

"Ember!"

Lastly, two teenagers with blonde hair held signs. The boy held one that read "Luke" and the girl's sign read "Lacy." They turned them over to make a short statement followed by an excited smile. Together, it read: "Surf's Up!"

Soon after, they finished the song in their own pose. Bonni hugged Bruno and he kissed her forehead. "Not bad, Bon," He chuckled. She narrowed her eyes, smirking as she placed her slim fingers on his built chest. "Oh, shut up. I was great," She smiled. Suddenly, Finn, with blonde hair and blues eyes dressed in baby blue wave pattern designed swim-trunks, slithered in between them. "Hey! Come on! Big Billy's is waiting."

Big Billy's was their hang-out. It was a totally rad surf restuarant and shack combined. An old man with grey hair and pale skin owned it. His name was Billy, of course. The Ooo Gang rushed towards the doors. "Hey, Bonni!" Finn cried out, grasping her wrist and yanking her back. They were left alone; only a few feet away from the ramp of Big Billy's. Her rubbed his neck nervously. Slowly, Finn began to reveal a red rose. "I was wondering. You know, if you wanted to, I don't know." He paused. "Bonni, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Finn!" She smiled brightly, her eyes lighting up. He felt so happy; she actually liked him! Bonni leaned forward and to press a kiss on his cheek. Suddenly, a stinging feeling of pain shooting up from her wrist. Finn was still holding her wrist and the pain was awful and unbearable. She finally released a small yelp. Fast as lightning, a strong hand grasped Finn's hair. "HEY!" Bruno snapped, yanking with all his might. Finn fell to his knees. "What are you doing with my younger sibling?"

"Bruno, he -"

"Ah! Nothing out of you! Understand? I want to hear it out of blondie's mouth," Bruno said angrily.

"Bruno! Finn asked _me_ out. There was no way I was gonna say yes anyways. I don't like Finn at all. There is no way on earth that we will ever end up together!" She replied. She finally stopped and released a huff of breath angrily. Finn stared at her in disbelief.

"Bonni, I -"

"AH! NO! That's Bonnibel to you. Finn, you will always be my best friend but you will never! Date my sister," The leader snapped. Bonnibel mouthed a "sorry" towards Finn and patted his back before guy dragged him into Big Billy's. Bonnibel didn't like Finn, that way. Heck, she never even had her first kiss. Her lips only landed on Bruno's cheek or his lips. He was a very protective brother, considering they were all they had. Bonnibel was missing something. But, What Was Missing?

**-AAA-**

She stretched her strong arms, releasing a perfect musical yawn. Her eyes adjusted to the bits of lights around her just to realize that it was just light spilling into the cave. She looked around the familiar walls of the cave. She slept in a slot against the cave wall that reminded her of a balcony. She wore a big leather jacket that was like a cape, covering all her body below her waist. She looked below to see the girls, brushing their hair while looking into the mirror. They weren't ready for the day; for everyone was waiting for "captain's orders" as the guys would put it.

"Aha! You're awake," A deep voice boomed. She turned her attention towards the corner of the cave. The cave was located on the other side of the waterfall on Adventure Beach. "Marceline, come and join us. The gang and I are going to cruisin'. You in?" The voice belonged to a built boy in a white tight shirt, tight leather jeans and boots. His black hair was messy; he wasn't ready either. His teeth was perfectly white and his canines were sharp to the point. Before Marceline had a chance to answer the boy, he snapped his fingers. "Alright! Get ready. The guys and I are going to double-check the rides. Why don't you girls get ready?" And he exited.

"Alright! C'mon, Marcy!" A girl with brown messy hair shot her a toothy grin. The girl wrapped her hand around Marceline's wrist and yanked her down. Marceline landed on the pillow the guys left around. The cave was pretty cool. It had everything a kid in their time wanted: left over bike parts. They changed into their regular outfits. The girl with brown hair wore a tight black skirt, a white blouse, a small leather jacket and black small boots. The girl with caramel colored hair dressed exactly like her except with a red blouse and black heels. Marceline, instead of the regular sexy outfit the girls always wore, she tried dressing herself. She wore a tight white shirt with skinny leather jeans and black combat boots. She placed on her pink necklace that meant Sugar. Her brother held the other half that meant Sweet. It was kinda girly but she got it when she was six and it was the only thing when she found in the ashes of their own home. It reminded her of their parents. For the first time, she left her hair messy. For the final detail, she slipped on a leather jacket that fit her perfectly. She got it when she turned into a twelve-year-old. But now she was sixteen, lean and mean.

"Keila! Cate!" She called, snapping her fingers much like her brother. On cue, the brown haired girl and the caramel colored haired girl joined up behind her. The girls both had accents. They were suprised by her outfit; mostly because they knew her brother wouldn't like it but they weren't one to crush her ideas.

"I heard that Finn asked out Bonna and totally got punched in the face," A girl with large hair, cheers. Marshall Lee nicknamed her LSP and no one changed it. They listened to his every command.

"Her name is Bonni," Marceline corrected, looking at her reflection. They all stared in disbelief. If Marceline cared about any kind of surfer, Marshall Lee would not be happy. And when he's not happy, no one is happy. Luckily, she caught herself and turned back. "You gotta know your enemy. Am I right, ladies?" She grinned, rubbing her chin. "Let's get going." They left the cave. Marceline was the youngest. Keila was nineteen, Cate was twenty, and LSP was eighteen. LSP rode with Aiden, the Flame Prince. Cate rode with that caramel colored hair goofball, Jake. Keila rode with Marshall Lee's right-hand man, Kyel and Marshall rode on his own. Last year, when Marceline revealed her secret that she also liked girls, Marshall wanted to prove that he supported her so he got her own ride.

She climbed onto her motorcycle and pulled on her helmet.

"Ay, baby sis. Think that dinosaur can keep up with my baby?" Marshall grinned, stepping gently on the gas to represent what he ment. Marceline chuckled, tightening her leather fingerless gloves.

"Enough talk, big bro. Last one to the hang-out is -"

"A lousy surfer!" Kyel shouted, earning a cheer from everyone. Marceline rolled her eyes and stomped on the gas pedal, speeding past the waterfall. She crept around the people and quickly pressed the brake, causing her to slide over the road and skid into a space.

"Wooo!" She cheered, throwing her hands up. Marshall Lee skidded to a stop right next to her. He narrowed his eyes. "What, bro? Sad that I beat you?"

"No! What are you wearing?" He growled, looking at her outfit.

"Come on, Marshy. Please. Just this once," She pouted.

He sighed, "Glob, Marceline! If any boy lays his eyes on you, you tell your big bro, got it? I'll rip them apart!" Marshall Lee grasped her head and took a look into her mouth. "Are your teeth sharp enough? If they aren't they won't take you seriously and they'll pick on you when I'm not around." He tapped her canines and rubbed them quickly. She smacked his arms, trying to pull away. He grabbed his knife from his boot and ran the blade across her canine teeth. She finally pulled away and Marshall Lee handed her some cash. She nodded happily, spinning around to enter. He grasped her wrist tightly, yanking her back. "Wait! ...for the gang. Never leave a man behind. Remember what I teach you. You are going to take over the gang when I'm gone." Marshall Lee waited for the rest of the gang. He flipped a coin on his thumb and bit into the tooth-pick in his mouth. Once the Aaa Gang was fully parked, he turned to his baby sister. "Ay, what are you feeling?"

She rubbed her chin, "I feel bad. There's this feeling in my gut." Marshall growled lowly. It was a thing they had. Somehow, Marceline had a radar for those bad surfers. She could sense when they were near. Kyel grabbed Marceline's hand. Kyel had curly dark brown hair; his skin color was a little lighter than his hair. "Alright, watch over my baby sis, got it? Incase, I cannot."

"Yeah. My brother is just a silly watch-dog," Marceline grinned, punching his arm playfully. Marshall Lee smiled, grabbed her head and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"And my sister is a prized jewel," He chimed. Kyel nodded, smiling; he knew Marceline was all Marshall Lee really cared about. And he wasn't the nicest. Kyel lead Marceline in. "It's your seventeen birthday today. We want you to live through it!" Kyel joked, earning a punch. Marceline did punch hard.

The black haired boy climbed on his motorcycle as they entered.

**-Ooo-**

Bonni finally got away from Bruno; she walked around, talking to Billy whom was cooking burgers. A girl took a seat next to her. "Eight bottles of pop, please. Make it snappy," She said. She turned; the girl was stunning. Her long pitch black hair that flowed down to her back ending in tiny curls, her cheek bones that anyone could notice even in the bad lighting the bar had. Her skin was dark but still a bit pale. Weird, considering everyone always hung out at Adventure Beach. Be there or be square. This girl had a sense of danger and Bonni was kinda enjoying it. The mysterious girl yawned and stretched, giving Bonni a chance to catch her body under her leather jacket. She had curves and strong arms. "Sure thing, Marceline!" The bartender with blonde hair called Choose Bruce smiled. The girl, or Marceline, smiled towards a creepy guy. Unlucky her, the man walked up to her behind the bar. "Hello, Marceline." His voice was raspy and dark.

"Ay, Mr. Lich. Where's Billy?" The ginger haired girl noticed her smooth, rich, and husky voice. It was lovely. Marceline grinned, showing off her sharp teeth. Bonni smiled back. Something was odd with this girl. Bonni noticed her hands were rough which ment she worked hard and she also noticed that she had a strong grip. Bonni took in to account that the mysterious gal had fangs. Her eyes wondered down towards her wrist. There was a name carved into her skin. It looked new. It read "Aaa". There was another on her other wrist. "Aaa," it read.

"Ah, that man is always busy with those surfers."

"Ugh, don't remind her," Another voice joined in. A boy joined Marceline with brown curly hair.

"Kyel! What brings you to my bar?" He asked.

"Marceline was supposed to bring the gang some drinks. I'm supposed to be watching her. Marshall told me to." _Marshall Lee? Marshall Lee the Vampire King? The Marshall Lee? What would he want with this Marceline gal,_ Bonni thought.

"Ah, you make such a lovely couple. Maybe you'd like to join Marceline and I during our pranks."_ Couple? Great. She's taken. Eh, whatever. Bikers are the worst anyways. _

"Sorry, Lich. Maybe later." Marceline insisted. Kyel told Marceline to join their gang outside. "Tell your husband I said hi. Call me when the drinks are ready!" Marceline checked the time and quickly rushed away. A loud rumbling sound came from the back doors; a black motorcycle slowly rode inside the large shack. Marshall Lee was riding on it. He climbed off and threw his helmet in the corner, as if it was his own house. He walked to the middle of the shack and growled in annoyance at what he saw. The Ooo Gang stomped up to him. Clearly, Marshall Lee was alone.

"Bad idea. Coming alone!" Luke wrote on a sign. Lacy and Luke only knew one language so this is the only way to talk to everyone who didn't know their language. LandonSP, the boy with big hair, was prepped up behind an angry Luke and an angry Finn. Fionna was next to Finn and Ember was behind LandonSP. Bonni stood behind them, waiting for Bruno. Marshall Lee chuckled darkly before snapping his fingers.

**-Aaa-**

Marceline narrowed her eyes and stood behind her brother. In order from Marshall to the end was Marceline, Kyel, Jake, Cate, Keila, Aiden and LSP.

"Surfers," Marshall Lee said in his biker accent. "I knew I smelled something fishy."

"Bikers; Timeless's rats. I knew I should've laid down some traps," growled Finn.

"Why don't you make like the ocean and wave goodbye?" Cate snapped, ending the sentence with a giggle.

"Shut it, bikers! Big Billy's is the perfect hangout and we want it all to ourselves!"

"Well that might not probably happen," Marshall snarled, jabbing his finger in Finn's chest roughly. Finn fell back and Fionna angrily stomped up. They all held her back. Marshall Lee grinded his teeth. One thing was for sure;

This was not going to be rad.

**A/N: Please review! We want to finish this as quick as possible to finish everything else. We'll update at the second we can. It isn't like Teen Beach Movie; we just stole the songs. We don't own anything.**


	2. Cruisin' For A Brusin'

**A/N: Bip, Bop, Bam! We don't give a damn!  
-Writing**

"Excuse me, excuse me. Sorry. My bad. Coming through," A voice muttered as a boy pushed through the Ooo Gang. It was Bruno. He stepped up infront of Luke. Everything was deadly silent as everyone waited in suspense in what would happen or what he would say. Bruno narrowed his eyes and spoke, "What?"

The Aaa gang growled in frustration. Marshall Lee tapped Marceline without turning around; she knew what was about to happen. She's be practicing for this since forever. Seventeen was the age she could finally join in the fun instead of just being the innocent little sister. Marceline backed out of the gang and stepped away. Marshall Lee growled and pressed a finger to Bruno's bare chest. "I'll tell you what!" He snapped his fingers as the girls tore off his leather jacket.

They turned their attention towards the girl wearing a pink scarf. Marceline smiled excitedly. She inserted a coin into the jukebox and waited. Nothing happened. Marceline sighed; she raised her arms over her head and slammed her hip against the box, causing music to pour out. Marshall Lee winked at her before everyone shoved the Ooo gang out of the way. He walked into the middle of Big Billy's where one of the shack's lights shone down on him. Marceline and Keila snapped their fingers in a rythem, causing every biker to follow their lead, increasing the volume of their finger-snaps. "**You better run, run, run! Here we come!**" He sang. Marshall Lee thrusted, pretending to strum with an invisible pick an electric guitar; three times to be exact on the next verse: "**Revving our engines under the sun! You're cruisin' for a bruisin'! Whoo!**" The bikers came closer slowly, waiting for the right moment. He moved his knees as he made his way backwards. "**Keepin' it cool, smooth and steady**." Marshall Lee ran his hands through his slicked back hair. "**Slick back hair! Man, things are gettin' heavy. You're cruisin' for a bruisin'! Two wheels and an open road**!" LSP and Cate slid on a black leather vest onto Marshall Lee. "**Wrapped in leather; ready to go**!"

That was the signal; every biker joined in and started to dance in unison while singing the chorus, "**Don't stop, stop the music! We ride fast, Like a bullet. We do anything we want. Anytime we want. Ohh yeah. Ohh yeah! We just ride, ride, ride all day! We're not going to live any other way!**"

The biker girls gathered and sat on the edge of the stage located away from the middle where they boys danced. "**Bubblegum, Cherry pop, Go to the hop. Hanging with my brother, Cause his friends are so hot! While they're cruisin' for Some bruisin'!**" Bonni's eyes widen in shock. Marceline wasn't done. She leaped away and placed her shades on. Instead of her innocent little sister voice, she sang in a more comfortable voice. "**Alright!**" Marshall Lee's eyes widen, _What is she doing? _They played it off and continued to dance back-up. Marceline took off her scarf and through it to the right. She ran her fingers through her hair. "**I went to the drive-in! What did I see? The honey little betties starin' at me!**" She sang, popping her collar. She grasped at her jacket again and danced with them in a bouncing motion as if they were riding their motorcycle. "**I was cruisin'! For some **_**lovin'!**_" Her voice changed in pitch as she stretched the last word in the end. "**I got these two wheels, And an open road! Pop that clutch, I'm ready to go!**"

"**Don't stop, stop the music! We ride fast, Like a bullet. We do anything we want; Anytime we want. Ohh yeah. Ohh yeah. We just ride, ride, ride all day! We're not gonna live any other way! Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way!**" They all sang, dancing together perfectly; down to the last step.

"**One, two! A one two three! Who, who, who's riding with me?**" Marceline fell back and landed in between Marshall Lee and Kyel when they sat on the edge of the stage. She tapped her cheek and the nearest gal leaned forward quickly and kissed her cheek. "**I got a gang full of bruises, All cruisin' with me!**" They stood up and began to dance forward. "**And we're tearin' up, tearin' up, tearin' up the streets!**"

Marshall Lee and Marceline now held electric guitars and began playing solos. Marshall Lee started off, smirking when he ended. Marceline nodded and played hers, earning a smile. They played together at the end before throwing their guitars to the left where a biker caught them. Marceline slid next to the jukebox and slammed her head and hands on the jukebox. The air was silent save for their panting, trying to catch their breaths. She smacked the jukebox again and the music started up where it left off.

"**Don't stop, stop the music! We ride fast, Like a bullet. We do anything we want; Anytime we want. Ohh yeah. Ohh yeah. We just ride, ride, ride all day! We're not gonna live any other way. So don't stop, stop the music! We ride fast, Like a bullet. We do anything we want; Anytime we want. Ohh yeah. Ohh yeah. We just ride, ride, ride all day! We're not gonna live any other way. No, we're not gonna live any other way. Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way!**" She sang.

The song ended in a drum roll.

The Aaa gang took a seat at their usual spot on the right side of Big Billy's where the bikers and rockers hung out. They were bad. If you were looking for a goody-goody party, step onto the left side because Bruno's your guy. That kid needed some rule breaking in his life. At least, this is what the Aaa gang thought. Marceline took a seat next to her brother, placing the drinks for everyone in the middle. "Thanks, baby sis," He smirked, ruffling her hair. "And ay, not bad. You got those surfers of our side."

"Any of those people in Ooo gang give you trouble?" Kyel asked, cracking his knuckles roughly.

"Nah, babe," She smirked. The Abadeer family had a signature smirk. Marshall Lee grabbed Marceline's hand under the table roughly when she said babe. Marceline sighed; he was too protective! Kyel was her boyfriend. Marshall Lee had even set them up _himself_. She's not allowed to have anyone else he doesn't know so it's better to have something then to have nothing. Marceline needed to break up with Kyel soon. Keila, her best friend, had a crush on him since first grade. She knew Kyel felt the same way and besides, she just didn't feel that spark. She was confused. She was brought back to reality when Marshall Lee placed his big leather jacket on her shoulders. He smiled warmly at her, running his fingers through her hair from behind as he chatted with the gang.

"Hey, bro. Um, how do you know you're in love?" Marceline asked.

"Easy, sis! Ya get this spark when you look into their eyes. When you touched them, ya get this weird feeling, like you just ate up a jar of butterflies and they're fluttering in ya stomach. And ya wanna sing about them all day long. No matter how much you fight love, you'll never win." Marshall insisted. She nodded, rubbing her chin. "And sex? Are you kidding me! Best feeling in the world. You feel like you're on fire."

The Aaa gang nodded. "Hm...Marshy," He turned when he heard his big brother name. She only used it when she needed him as a brother. Marshall took a sip of his cherry cola. "Kyel, I'm breaking up with you," Marceline said calmly. The juice came sprouting out of his mouth. "Marceline, I never spit out my cherry cola unless I don't like it. And clearly, I'm enjoying it. So, why do you think I spit it out?" Marceline opened her mouth. "Because I'm shocked! Why do you wanna split with my best man?"

"Because I'm not in love with him!" Marceline laughed; it was so simple. "Look." She grabbed Kyel and looked into his dark brown eyes. "No spark!" She grasped his hand. "No butterflies!" She looked at Kyel again. "I don't want to sing about him. See? I'm not in love with Kyel. I want to date someone I might love. Isn't that what dating is about? To find your love."

"Well, maybe, you're just confused! You and Kyel will work! Trust me. I see a wedding."

Marceline tried not to gag; an idea popped in her head. "You're right, Marshall Lee. Come on, Kyel. I have one more thing I need to check off."

"NO! NO! NO! Okay! I get it. Kyel, consider yourself broken up," Marshall snapped his fingers. Kyel pretended to be sad.

"Now, Marshall Lee. You don't want a mopey frontman, do you? Kyel needs a gal."

Marshall nodded, rubbing his chin. "Keila is a pretty hot dame. Ay, Kyel, get yourself that gal and stop being a cry baby!" Kyel nodded. He whispered a 'thank you' to Marceline. She smirked; she felt so free! She grabbed Keila's and Cate's hands and yanked them away from the booth. "Look! Guy and Bongo are here! Let's go sing," She cheered.

"Yeah! Marceline, sing that one about the boy!" Marshall Lee insisted. Marceline nodded as the girls made their way backstage. Guy and Bongo were rocker boys. Bongo played drums and Guy was on guitar. He was better at piano though. Marceline took off her leather jacket to reveal a white tight shirt. "Marshall Lee knows that song is really for when you meet your special gal, right?" Keila asked. Marceline sighed.

"No. I think he's still disturbed that I like girls. He doesn't show it but I think he is," She said. Cate insisted that Marceline wear heels since the rest of the girls were.

"Come on! Please! Do it for me," She pleaded.

"Fine! If I fall, it is your fault," Marceline muttered, a small smile on her lips.

**A/N: I wrote all this. Woo! Red wants to write the next one now. Good night, everyone.  
-Writing**


	3. Fallin' for You

**A/N: Bip, bop, bam! I don't give a damn!**

"Introducing, Marceline and the Scream Queens! In the next five minutes..." Lich announced.

Everyone groaned. Mr. Lich always loved messing with them like that. Marceline chuckled and walked to the bar to get a drink and refresh her throat. Choose Bruce already held a strawberry pop for her. It was surrounded in frozen ice. He threw it to her. It slipped from her sweaty fingers and rolled away. The bar had exit with two doors right next to it. The glass bottle rolled under the exit doors. She shoved the doors away and ran onto the beach, grumbling. She found the cold bottle deep in the sand. Marceline grasped it and wiped it down.

"Hello~"

She turned to see a man with a short white beard and white hair to match. His skin was so pale; a blue maybe! His eyes were blue and he wore a brown suit. "I sense something in you."

"I sense something on you. Maybe beer."

"Hehe, a fighter! I like you already."

"Ah! Step any closer and you'll regret it. They don't call me Marceline the Vampire Queen for no reason," She growled, tightening her fist.

"No, no, no. I'm a wizard."

"Hah! Yeah, and I'm an actual queen."

"Allow me to introduce me. Simon Petrikov. You're Marceline Abadeer and you're going to meet your true love."

Marceline's ears perked. "Go on..."

"You'll fall from your heaven and meet your angel."

"And stop."

"No! Wait. You need to listen if you're going to save your home. Your gang. Your brother."

She growled and grabbed his collar roughly, "What do you know about my brother?"

"I know he's all you got. I know that your parents died in a fire. That he's so protective because he actually has power and uses all in his power to keep you safe. I know that you love each other dearly. I know that you'll lose him if you don't listen."

"What do you know that I don't, Petrikov?"

"Just listen. This beach is your home, I know. You will meet the love of your life and together you will save this beach."

"Whatever."

"She is quite lovely! Trust me."

Marceline's eyes widen; how did this guy know about her liking girls? No one knew that but the Aaa gang. "Whatever!" He could just be a stalker. "It's not going to happen."

"Yes, it is! I'm making sure of it. Even if you deny it." He reached into his pocket and blew moonlight blue dust all over her body.

"What the -" She snarled. "You looking for trouble? I may look like a betty, but I can get you on the ground in two seconds!"

"I put a charm on you! Now, you will meet her and fall into all the steps of love. No matter how much you try to fight it. And once this girl touches you, she will, too."

"UGH! I'll -"

"Now, really! Marceline and the Scream Queens!" She heard Lich announce.

"Oh! Look -" She looked around; the man was no where to be seen. She growled and slammed the bottle on the wall. Carefully, she sipped up all she could and ran into Big Billy's. She made her way on stage before they could wonder where she went and Marshall Lee could order all the bikers to

Marceline smiled; they walked onto the stage and she stood in front. The girls stood behind her, singing back up. Everyone cheered and most couples made their way to the dance floor that was in front of the stage and in the middle of Big Billy's. Marceline waited for her signal from Guy.

"**The day started ordinary. Boys walking by**," She sang, grasping the thin stand holding up the microphone. She had her regular singing voice.

"**It was the same story  
Too fresh or too shy  
I'm not the kind  
Too fall for a guy  
Who flashes a smile!**"

"(**It goes on for miles**)" Keila and Cate sang.

"**When usually swoon  
But I'm over the moon**,"

(**He was just too cool for school**)

"**And now I'm  
Falling for Ya  
Falling for Ya  
I know I shouldn't but I  
I just can't stop myself from  
Falling for Ya  
Falling for Ya  
Can't hold on any longer  
And now I'm falling for you…**"

"**Now we're going steady  
He's the cat's meow.**"

"(**Meow Meow!**)"

"**He says I'm a betty!  
And we paint the town.  
I'm not the kind  
To fall for a guy  
Just cuz' he says hi**"

"(**When he's cruisin by**)"

"**He's ready to race  
And I'm catching his gaze**  
**And now I'm  
Falling for Ya  
Falling for Ya  
I know I shouldn't but I  
I just can't stop myself from  
Falling for Ya  
Falling for Ya  
Can't hold on any longer  
And now I'm falling for ya!  
It feels like I tumbled from another world  
Into your arms and it's so secure  
Maybe I'll stumble but I'll know for sure  
Head over heels  
I'm gonna be your girl**"

Everyone was dancing; they truly loved her music, they even danced to it. She was so happy. Performing made her feel like magic. Like she was in heaven. She began to walk forward like she could walk on air. Marceline walked forward and turned back to continue the song. Her heel slipped off the edge of the stage, causing her to become uneven and fall backwards. Marceline gasped.

**-Ooo-**

Bonni looked around; everyone had a dance partner. She sighed, sipping her soda. She grumbled, it was so plain. She slipped the bubblegum wad in her mouth into her drink. She tasted it; much better! Once finished with her drink, she turned to her friends. No one was next to her; they were all dancing. She sighed and walked to the dance floor, watching everyone. She looked upward; Marceline was an amazing performer. She was a natural! Maybe she had practice...

Bonnibel noticed Marceline walk forward. Was she going to walk off stage? Was she that stupid? No, Marceline turned back to walk away. Bonni noticed her black heels. They made her look extremely sexy. It wasn't wrong for Bonni to check out girls, but this girl happened to be a biker. That was forbidden! She wasn't allowed to date; Bruno would hate if she fell for a biker, boy or girl. Yet, she could still admire this gal from afar. No one would know anyways.

Bonni watched her; Marceline began to tip over. The raven black haired girl released a gasp. Bonni's eyes widened and she shot forward, opening her arms. Marceline turned to fall on her back rather than her face. She landed right in Bonni's arms. Bonni's mouth was left agape. Everything was so slow yet happened so fast. Marceline's hair slowly fell surrounding her perfect face. Bonni held her close, making sure she wouldn't fall.

Marceline looked up, catching her first look of this girl. She was like an angel. Her ginger colored hair was so great and looked so soft like a pillow. This girl's mouth was left open; they were so close she could smell her breath. It smelled like sweet bubblegum mixed with strawberry pop. Her arms were strong and her teeth were perfectly white and even. She was just perfect. She got this feeling in her gut like she was sick when she noticed Bubblegum Girl was holding her. She looked into her eyes; she felt a spark. Her eyes were a deep blue. A color she could stare into forever; she never felt this before. Not with Kyel, not with anybody. And her lips looked so soft.

"**And now I'm  
Falling for Ya  
Falling for Ya  
I know I shouldn't but I  
I just can't stop myself from  
Falling for Ya  
Falling for Ya  
Can't hold on any longer  
And now I'm falling for you...**"

Marceline finished the song so all was left was the band to finish up their solos.

"I'm - you're - Hi," was all she could muster.

"Hello," The girl muttered, still stunned.

"I'm...Marceline."

"I know," Bonni released a short breath, trying to breathe with this girl near her.

"Uhh..." She chuckled. "Heh, what?"

"Uhhh! I mean - I'm Bonni, queen of the waves."

"Heheh, that's a really long last name."

"No, hehe, I'm Bonnibel Bubblegum."

"Marceline Abadeer."

Bonnibel's name seemed so familiar to Marceline. She couldn't put her finger on it. They stared at each other for another minute. Bonni couldn't take it anymore; she crashed her lips against Marceline's lips. Marceline was stunned; she barely met this girl. But she found herself kissing back, finding a rythem. Before she could even continue, she felt an arm pry her away.

"Ay! What are you doing with my baby sister?" A brookyln voice snapped. Marceline gasped, a bit of spit on her lips from Bonni's mouth. She could tell that the girl was new to this; Marceline already had her first kiss before. Bonni backed away as Marshall Lee pressed a strong finger against the middle of her chest. A regular voice followed behind Bonnibel. Bruno growled towards the black haired boy. "My little sibling is an angel! Tell that wild animal of a sister you have to back away."

"My baby sis is perfect! Tell that horny pervert of a brother you have to leave town."

"She's a gal!"

"That's what you say."

"ARHG! I'LL KILL YOU."

"I'm already dead! Vampire King, hellooo!"

"You should be happy! My angel of a sister saved your sister's life! She could've snapped her neck."

"Yeah, well that dept was repaid when she shoved her licker down my sister's throat."

"Uh-oh," Bonnibel and Marceline muttered lowly in unison. They tried to calm their brothers down but they're fixed on what they were going to do next.

"Hey, guys!" Bruno called. In a minute, all the members of the Ooo gang followed up behind him.

Marshall Lee chuckled, obviously unimpressed. He snapped his fingers and in at least twenty five seconds, all the bikers gathered behind him.

**A/N: Bonnibel had her first kiss. With a biker. A girl biker. A girl biker that is in the Aaa gang. And this girl biker in the Aaa gang just so happened to be Marshall Lee's baby sister. Yikes  
-Red, with Red Writing Express**

**edit: Ehem! *slides book to you* (www . imaginemisfits . tumblr**** .com) take that information. yes. our tumblr writing account.  
Love, Writing.**


	4. Coolest Cats In Town

The music started up. It was a mixture of beach music and riding music; each gang had their own band. Guy and Bongo narrowed their eyes at Girl and Drums. The surfers had the weirdest nicknames for their people. The surfers and bikers yelled things at each other, waiting for the bands to make a compromise with the music. Marceline yanked Marshall Lee away as Bonni talked to the surfers.

"Marshall! What are you doing?" Marceline cried silently.

"The real question is, what were you doing? With that?" Marshall said, pointing to Bonnibel.

Marceline sighed, "Surfers aren't that bad."

They gasped, pulling away. "All surfers is bad," LSP stated angrily in her accent.

"Except for the ones that are very bad," Kyel added, narrowing his eyes.

"They're even worse," Marshall Lee growled.

"But what did they ever do to us?" She asked.

Marshall Lee whispered everything he hated about them. His voice was filled with hatred. Marceline narrowed her eyes; her heart filling with hate and anger. She nodded and followed them back. She couldn't even look at Bonni without feeling sick to her stomach. These people were awful; Marshall Lee was right to drag her away so she wouldn't get her hopes up. The music finally started.

"**We're the kings of the road, you're the dogs of the sea, You're burning up on the sand, we break a hundred and three**," Marshall Lee sang, pushing Bruno back.

"_Leather jackets don't make you brave, Try riding down that ten foot wave_," Bruno sang, pressing his index finger on the raven blacked haired boy roughly. Bonni stepped between the two, trying to find some peace.

"**You're waxing your board when I'm greasin' my hair, And while you're sleeping at night, we're riding everywhere**," Marceline sang, stepping between Bonnibel and Marshall Lee. Bonni looked at her, offended; she thought they were on the same side.

"_**We're the cool, cool, coolest cats, We're the coolest cats in town, We're the cool, cool, coolest cats, We're the coolest cats around, We don't care what you say, We'll take that challenge any day, We're the cool, cool, coolest cats in town**_," They sang in unison, doing a mixture of dance styles.

"_All you wanna do is win win win, I bet you greasy heads can't even swim_," Bonnibel snapped, pressing her finger against Marceline. Marceline scoffed.

"**You got no room for a betty on the back of your board, You gotta cover your ears while my engine roars**," She shot back, shoving her.

"_If you got wet you would cry like a baby, A two foot wave and you'd be calling your mommy!_" Bruno laughed.

"_**We're the cool, cool, coolest cats, We're the coolest cats in town, We're the cool, cool, coolest cats, We're the coolest cats around, We don't care what you say, We'll take that challenge any day, We're the cool, cool, coolest cats in town!**_"

"**I got the moves, moves, moves like Elvis, Moves, moves, moves like Elvis**," Marshall sang softly, dancing in the middle.

"_Yeah maybe you can move your hips and curl your lips, But can you do the wave and swim like this? Come on!_" Bruno dared. Their band started to play surfer music as the Ooo gang danced in a way to represent a way to surf.

"**I know you do the monkey when you're riding your whip, But can you do the jitterbug and swing like this? Let's go!**" Marshall Lee shouted, interrupting their song. He grabbed his sister's hand and they all danced the jitterbug.

"_Anything that you can do I can do better! I'm the coolest cat!_"

"**No, I'm the coolest cat**!"

"**Tell me who's the coolest cat in this whole entire place**" LSP sang, stepping between the boys. Everyone paused to look at her. They eventually shrugged it off and went back to their dance battle.

"_**We're the cool, cool, coolest cats, We're the coolest cats in town, We're the cool, cool, coolest cats, We're the coolest cats around, We don't care what you say, We'll take that challenge any day, We're the cool, cool, coolest cats in town**_**,**" They all sang. The song ended and they all faced each other. It was a tie; no one stepped down.

"I don't want you anywhere near her, got it, Bonnibelle?" Bruno growled, staring straight at Marshall Lee.

"You're just angry that your sister fell for an Abadeer! If Bonni was actually attractive, Marceline would get laid in a second. It's just another easy thing for us, Abadeers!" Marshall Lee bragged. His gang laughed in agreement.

"Ugh," He hissed. "That is completely distasteful."

Marshall Lee turned and looked at his sister, "No more fooling around with that gal, got it? You're an Abadeer. Start acting like one."

She nodded, staring at the ground. The blacked haired girl stepped in front of the gang leader to stare down the ginger haired boy. "Distasteful? Pfft! I got a taste for danger; not some bubblegum-loving princess," Marceline scoffed, sharing a glance with Bonnibel. Marshall Lee nodded, smirking, before snapping his fingers to signal his exit. The hangout was closing for the night.

**-Timeless-**

"We have to do something!" Ember cried.

"Okay! Okay. Uh...hows about yous and Bonni get invited to that Biker-Chick slumber-party?" Aiden suggested.

"How on earth -"

"Just pretend to be a biker chick. Get in good with Keila and she'll invite ya," He grins.

"I, uh - Bonni is pretty stubborn but I'll get her to go. She's pretty depressed and, I'll just say that she can research them."

"Hm, Marce is stubborn as hell but she's pretty bummed so a prank will make her feel better. Got any pranks yous surfers pull?"

"No. Bruno says it's wrong. But they're hanging out tonight at Big Billy's. You never know, she might like it."

"Okay! I'll dress Marceline up as a guy and bam! We're in."

Ember made a wave sign with her fingers as Aiden made a rock sign, sticking his tongue out. The two were hard to best friends since Pre-K but ever since Ember got her first surfboard, they started hanging out with different people. Aiden was lucky enough to get in good with Marceline and ever since, he's been part of Marshall's family. The two sit there in under a bunch of palm trees covering their appearance together. Finally, Aiden spoke, "So, how's Finn?"

"He's good, I guess. We sorta...broke up." She sighed at the end, "And he asked Bonni to be his girlfriend right after the break-up. Like he doesn't even care about my feeling. And then, he's crying about how Bruno got mad at him for being in love. I'm starting to...hate him. I mean, he asked Bonni out right in front of me. Doesn't he care?"

Aiden narrowed his in anger, "I never liked that guy. He's a total asshole. You deserve better."

They both paused to stare at the sunset and the waves together. "Do you like my hair?" She asked after a few minutes.

"I love your hair," He admitted. "How can anyone not like your hair?"

"I don't know. Finn didn't like my hair."

"He's an asshole. You're lucky he's gone because if he was here right now, I would've sliced his throat," He muttered, flicking his pocket knife.

She smiled and leaned into his arms, "That's sweet, Aiden."

He smiled a small smile hugging her as they both stared as the sun began to vanish under the colorful waves.

**A/N: wE STARTED LIKING CREEPYPASTA RECENTLY SO YEAH. *slaps you* Here's yo damn update! :3  
-RWE**

**RED EDIT: ALSO, I FOUND THE COVER PICTURE ON TUMBLR AND IT SEEMED TO FIT THE STORY BETTER. **


End file.
